Scooter
[[Bild:Scooter.PNG|thumb|'Yeah..KRACH !!']] Scooter ist eine extrem penetrante Partyband aus Hamburg die mit immer gleich klingenden Technosound die hirnlosen Massen begeistern. Ihr erster Erfolg Hyper Hyper überrannte 1994 das bis dato unschuldige deutsche Volk. Am Songformat hat sich bis heute nicht viel geändert, somit war Hyper Hyper quasi die Rohform aller folgenden Scooter Titel. Neben H.P. Baxxter besteht die Band noch aus Rick J. Jordan und seid 2006 mit Michael Simon, der den Platz von Jay Frog bzw DJ Axel Coon übernommen hat. Ursprüngliches Bandmitglied war bis 1998 Ferris Bueller. Bandgeschichte 1986 lernte Frontmann Baxxter über eine Kleinanzeige Rick J. Jordan kennen, zusammen mit H.P.s Schwester Britt und dem Drummer Slin Thompson wurde die Avant-Garde-Synthie-Pop-Band Celebrate The Nun gegründet. Diese hatte aber bis 1991 nur mäßigen Erfolg. Nun folgt eigentlich der Part wo die Wege dieser Menschen sich besser hätten trennen müssen, doch die geschah bis heute nicht. Es kam wie es kommen musste und bei der Produktion des (instrumentalen) Tracks „Vallée de larmes“ (französisch für Tal der Tränen) entstand das Projekt Scooter. Mit Hyper Hyper haben die drei ihren ersten großen Hit, einen Hit der stark an Annihilating Rhythm von Ultrasonic aus dem Jahr 1993 erinnert. Aber das ist bei den stümperhaften Beats und Texten der Band auch eher unwichtig. Aber weil Klauen soviel Spaß macht, bringt Scooter in den folgenden Jahren meist Cover Songs wie z.B. Rebell Yell oder I was made for lovin you heraus. Format Kurze Texte, sinnlose Sätze und schnelle laute monotone Beats bestimmen die Musik von Scooter. Frontmann H.P. Baxxter brüllt und gröhlt das Publikum mit brachialen Textstücken an, das Publikum selber reagiert mit LSD typische Bewegungen. H.P. Baxxter Hans Peter Geerdes ist der Begründer der Band und von Anfang an der Frontmann. Geboren wurde das menschliche Pondon zum LSD-Fisch und ist am 16. März 1966 in Leer (Ostfriesland) geboren. Der blonde Mann hat ständig ein Grinsen im Gesicht und sein Mundumfang ist sogar voluminöser als der von Farin Urlaub. Ansonsten ist Hans Peter sehr darauf bedacht, in jeder Situation so cool wie nur Möglich zu wirken. Rick J. Jordan Hendrik Stadler wurde am 1. Januar 1968 in Hannover geboren und ist überraschenderweise ein sehr wichtiges Mitglied der Band. Leider wirkt er nicht sehr medientauglich und kommt immer leicht dümmlich rüber. Er lernte mit fünf Jahren Klavier spielen und ist heute bei Scooter sowohl für den Bereich "Musikalisches" als auch für das Sounddesign zuständig. Außerdem ist der studierte Tonmeister für den Endmix der Produktionen hauptverantwortlich. Michael Simon Dieser Mensch ist so unwichtig und langweillig das alleine die Fakten schon Satire genug sind: Simon machte das erste Mal Mitte der 1990er mit seinem erfolgreichen Dance-Projekt Shahin & Simon ("Do The Right Thing", "The Rebel") auf sich aufmerksam...blablabla.. Die Verbindung zwischen Michael Simon und Scooter ist nicht neu:..laberbla.. Bereits 1996 fertigte er mit seinem Produktionspartner Shahin Moshirian Remixe für die Band an ("I Am Raving", "Let Me Be Your Valentine") und war mit Shahin & Simon sogar als Support-Act für Scooter mit auf Tour. Im Gegenzug dazu produzierten Scooter den Hitmix zu Shahin & Simons Single "Do The Right Thing". Mittlerweile ist sogar echte Freundschaft entstanden. << *lol* Trivia Gerüchte, die besagen, der Projektname leite sich von einem Motorroller (englisch: scooter) ab, dessen Motorengeräusch bei defektem Schalldämpfer im Auspuff so ähnlich klingt, wie die Musik der Band, konnten von bislang von anerkannten Musikwissenschaftlern und/oder Physikern mit dem Schwerpunkt Akustik weder bestätigt noch entkräftet werden. Fakt ist hingegen, daß der Verkauf lächerlicher Tretroller aus billigstem Aluminium für ältere Jugendliche und sogar Erwachsene unter der Produktbezeichnung "Scooter" durch den Erfolg des Bandprojekts mit Sicherheit deutlich gefördert wurde. Weblinks *Scooter bei Wikipedia *Homepage Kategorie:Deutschland Kategorie:Gesellschaft Kategorie:Müll Kategorie:Musik